Kise y los tres basquetbolistas
by atenea2410
Summary: Akashi debe encargarse de organizar la obra de teatro del festival cultural, y está decidido a triunfar.En fin, Momoi será una linda Blancanieves y Kise dará el pego de príncipe… espera. ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Kise es la princesa y Momoi la malvada bruja!, entonces ¿Quién es el príncipe azul?... ¡¿Kuroko! vale que es azul, pero… y los otros tres, no me dirás que son… ¡¿Los siete enanitos!


Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>-Sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer para conseguir la victoria –Akashi paseó la mirada sobre los miembros de la Generación milagrosa con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda, en plan sargento, deteniéndose un instante para inspeccionar los ojos de cada uno de ellos. Nadie pestañeó. Aomine tragó saliva. –Y ese eres tú, Ryouta. –Su mirada se deslizó rápidamente hacia el rubio, en una expectación silenciosa. Cinco pares de ojos lo imitaron, Momoi incluida.<p>

-¿Eh? –Kise se señaló a si mismo con el dedo, como si hubiera algún otro "Ryouta" en la habitación aparte de él. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

Akashi se acercó lentamente a él, con paso firme. Quizás fuera porque estaba sentado, pero Kise tuvo la sensación de que su capitán se volvía enorme a medida que avanzaba. Posó una mano sobre su hombro, y lo observó desde arriba con una mirada seria.

-Necesitamos tu _sex appeal _Ryouta.

-… ¿Eh?

El pelirrojo asintió, dándose a si mismo la razón.

El resto del equipo asintió, conforme.

-Entonces está decidido.

-¡¿Eh?!

* * *

><p><span><em>DOS HORAS ANTES<em>

Akashi se detuvo frente a la sala de profesores con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Para qué lo habría convocado su tutor? Sus notas eren excelentes y su rendimiento ejemplar (de primera categoría, de hecho), y prácticamente ignoraba a sus compañeros de clase, así que era poco probable que tuvieran alguna queja de él.

Con el mal presentimiento de que iban a encargarle algo realmente molesto, golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. En el interior alguien se levantó ruidosamente, arrastrando la silla por el suelo, y se precipitó dando algún que otro traspié hacia la entrada. La sonrisa nerviosa de su profesor le dio la bienvenida.

-Oh, pero si es Akashi-kun… bien, bien… menos mal que has venido… -se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, secándose un sudor imaginario. -Pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta… -se echó a un lado para permitir la entrada del chico, e hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentara en una silla. Después, el ocupó un lugar enfrente de su alumno.

Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata con cierto nerviosismo, bajo la atenta y penetrante mirada bicolor del chico. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta (ya sabes, orgullo de profesor y como macho ibérico-oriental ) pero ese alumno en específico lo intimidaba hasta el punto de sentir cierto temor cuando se encontraba a menos de un metro y medio de distancia. Pero debía hacer esto, necesitaba hacerlo, su puesto y honor estaban en juego... además, la profesora de arte confiaba plenamente en él, le había encomendado su tan importante tarea, no podía fallarle… ni ella ni a su copa D…. y, quién sabe, tal vez, como agradecimiento, aceptara ir a tomar un café con él, solos, en un hotel solitario a las afueras de la ciudad… ejem.

Respiró profundamente, dándose ánimos y apretando el puño con determinación. Por otro lado, Akashi, algo impaciente, se pregunto cuánto tiempo más planeaba quedarse silencio con esa expresión babosa pegada a la cara. Él era una persona muy ocupada.

Tras carraspear, el profesor finalmente recuperó la compostura. Volvió a apretarse la corbata, con dignidad.

-En realidad, necesito pedirte un favor….

Resumiendo, el club de teatro había dejado tirado al instituto. Vale que, para su gran sorpresa, hubieran recibido inesperadamente la aprobación para ir a visitar un grupo muy famoso de actores ambulantes, anteriormente rechazada por quién sabe que imprevistos o escusas, y pasar una semana con ellos, pululando de un lado para otro, para aprender de primera mano los gajes del oficio. El caso es que precisamente esa semana coincidía con el festival cultural del instituto, y daba la casualidad de que debían representar una obra de teatro y, claro, no podían decirle ahora que no al director, después de que el pobre hombre se había tomado la molestia de gastar tres calorías firmando su solicitud, y tampoco podían decepcionar a los cientos de entusiasmados e inocentes alumnos que esperaban con ansias tan maravillosa representación.

La profesora del club de teatro, Haruna, le había pedido personalmente si podía encargarse de aquel insignificante problema, y él, como cualquier buen compañero de trabajo, no había podido negarse. No obstante, ya tenía que ocuparse de su propio club, el de fotografía, que iban a realizar no se qué collage del festival y, como cabía esperar, iba a estar extremadamente ocupado.

Entonces, por casualidad, se acordó de un brillante alumno de su tutoría en el que sabía que podía confiar plenamente y que no lo decepcionaría, y que, tras comprobar que casualmente no participaba en ninguna actividad del festival, decidió reposar todas sus expectativas en él. Casualidades de la vida.

Tras balbucear durante hora y media todo esto y más del tirón, el profesor inspiró en busca de oxígeno, agotado. Pobre, no tenía la experiencia de Ryouta de parlotear durante horas y horas sin sentido, hasta el punto de que el mismo perdía el hilo de su propia conversación.

-Entonces, ¿Qué me dices?

Akashi reflexionó un momento, enumerando los puntos importantes.

1) Acaba de cargarle un muerto que no tenía nada que ver con él.

2) Le importaba una mierda la obra de teatro, el club peregrino de arte, o romper las dudosas esperanzas que los alumnos tenían en una representación que la mayoría ni sabía que existía.

3) Quedaban dos semanas para el festival cultural y la mayoría de los alumnos ya tenían sus propias actividades, por lo que no tenía personal.

4) Estaba muy ocupado entrenando su equipo de baloncesto para ser los mejores.

5) Obviamente, era imposible que lo consiguiera en tan poco tiempo y su profesor había tenido la brillante idea de dejarlo en manos de un alumno para que este se comiera el marrón de tal aborto de obra. Una putada. Naturalmente su respuesta sería….

-Por su puesto. Yo me encargo de todo.

Porque él era Seijūrō Akashi, y Seijūrō Akashi nunca le decía que no a un desafío. Además, estaba dispuesto a triunfar, porque él siempre era y sería el mejor. La palabra derrota no existía en su vocabulario.

Mirando el lado bueno, el vestuario y la decoración ya estaban preparados, solo necesitaba encontrar a los actores y aprenderse el guión… tenía en mente a unos buenos candidatos de sacrificio. Cinco seguro, tal vez seis. Obviamente, el sería el director y se encargaría de los efectos especiales y la iluminación… quería ganar, pero no pensaba rebajarse hasta el punto de regalar su dignidad interpretando un papel cutre. De ello ya se encargarían sus queridos amigos, que para algo le pertenecían, ¿no?

-A todo esto, ¿Cuál es el tema de la obra?

* * *

><p>-¿Blancanieves y los siete enanitos? –Midorima empujó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, asqueado.<p>

-Tanta originalidad me desborda. –comentó con sarcasmo Aomine, dejándose caer pesadamente en la banca del gimnasio, terminando despatarrado al lado de Midorima, quien le lanzó una mirada de desagrado. -¿Y se puede saber que tiene que ver eso con nosotros? Me niego a realizar semejante gilipollez.

-Perdona Daiki, no me he expresado con claridad. No es una petición, es una orden. Quien se niegue perderá su puesto como titular.

-¡¿Qué?! –el moreno se incorporó rápidamente, como impulsado por un resorte. -¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Puedo y lo haré. Creo que estas olvidando el hecho de que soy el capitán. En cualquier caso, ¿No tienen nada que hacer durante el festival, cierto?

-Bueno, no, pero…

-Entonces no veo cual es el problema.

-Salta a la vista. –intervino Midorima, con un sonrojo casi imperceptible en las mejillas. Una cosa era jugar baloncesto, algo en lo que, modestia aparte, era francamente bueno, ante una multitud, y otra muy diferente era "actuar" ante una masa cruel y ruidosa de estudiantes con teléfonos dotados con caramas de video. Ni que tuviera cara de Shakespeare.

-Además, si no pensaba participar en ninguna actividad es porque creo que es un coñazo y una pérdida de tiempo. –rezongó Aomine, recuperando la confianza. –No cuentes conmigo.

-Yo también paso. –Secundo el peli-verde.

Akahi pasó de ellos, girando el rostro para mirar a Kuroko, quien, a su vez, giró la cabeza "disimuladamente" antes de hacer contacto visual.

-¿Atsushi?

-¿Ehhh?…. eso suena aburrido, Aka-chin ~ -tatareó pesadamente, balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras canturreaba repetidamente "molesto" en un susurro. -¿Eh?... mmm… creo que estoy olvidando algo… -paró de golpe, llevándose una mano al mentón mientras daba la sensación de que reflexionaba profundamente. Eso no se lo creía ni él.

-Creo que lo que Murasakibaracchi intenta decir es que nuestra clase ya va a hacer un café. –aclaró Kise, dejando el balón en su cesto para participar en la conversación. –Y en teoría, tenemos que ayudar.

-Ohh~ -el más alto asintió complacido, admirado por la gran memoria de su compañero.

-Yo también he oído algo de eso. –Midorima recordó un folleto colgado en el tablón de anuncios. –Tú eres la estrella, si mal no recuerdo.

-Sí, bueno… como insistieron tanto… - Kise se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

-Como no, nuestro principito tiene que dar la nota allí donde vaya. Sí tú no eres el centro de atención te da algo, ¿Eh? –bromeó Aomine, tirando del brazo de Kise para sentarlo a su lado. –Aunque no me extraña, después de todo a 9 de cada 10 tías se les caen las bragas por ti... y a algún que otro tío. –murmuró, recordando como un trío de adolescentes más cuadrados que una tableta de chocolate se derretían ante una revista con la carita de nuestro rubio favorito en portada, en la librería de la estación. Negó con la cabeza, ahogando un escalofrío. -El café será todo un ecxitaso. –pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio. –Por cierto, ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer?

-Oh –Murasakibara se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño, como si acabara de recordar algo. –Yo lo sé. Tiene que ir mesa por mesa sonriendo, y diciendo algo como, "Que les aproveche", "¿el café es de su gusto?", "¿Cuántos terroncitos de azúcar quiere?" o "¿Quiere que le dé yo un trocito de pastel…o tal vez prefiera usted dármelo a mí?"… ¿Cómo era el otro?... mmm... Kise-chin, yo si quiero que me des pastel ~

-Lo siento, ahora mismo no tengo Murasakibaracchi. –murmuró sonrojado.

Kuroko miró sorprendido al rubio… es decir, interiormente sorprendido. Kise-kun actuando tímidamente… el apocalipsis debe estar cerca.

-Joder Kise, algún día tendrás que contarme tu secreto para ligar tanto.

-Por lo que he notado –aportó Kuroko- normalmente él se preocupa de respirar, y ya ellas hacen el resto.

-Tch. –se escuchó a Midorima.

-¡Tetsu-kun, buenos días! –Momoi apareció de la nada, enganchándose al cuello de Kuroko. –Hola a vosotros también, chicos.

-¡Buenos días Momoicchi! –saludó contento de que el centro de atención se hubiera desplazado a cualquier otro punto del universo ajeno a él. –Pareces contenta.

-¡Teniendo a Tetsu-kun abrazándome de este modo como no iba a ser feliz! –ronroneó, restregando su cara por el brazo del nombrado.

-En realidad Momoi, eres tú la que me está abrazando... y por favor, deja de hacer eso, es molesto.

-ahh, Tetsu-kun es tan tímido como siempre… -finalmente se separó, mostrando una carpetita que traía abrazada al pecho. –En cualquier caso, estoy aquí para daros los resultados de las pruebas que hicimos durante el entrenamiento de la semana pasada y… ¿eh?, ¿dónde está Akashi-kun?

-¿Estás ciega o qué Satsuki? Está aquí mismo… o lo estaba. –Aomine parpadeó en una dirección ocupada por la nada.

-¿Cuándo ha desaparecido? –preguntó Kise, sorprendido. –No lo he notado… ¿Y tú Midorimacchi?

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Kurokocchi?

Otra respuesta negativa.

-¿Tú tampoco, Kurokocchi? –Kise estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Además, es de mala educación desaparecer sin avisar.

Recibió varias miradas que gritaban en silencio "mira quién habla".

-mmm… ¿Murasakibaracchi?

-¿Eh?

-¿Sabes dónde ha ido Akashi? –preguntó Shintarou.

-¿Qué? ¿Aka-chin se ha ido?

-Olvídalo.

-Oh, es verdad, Aka-chin no está.

-Es lo acabo de decir. –Midorima suspiró, exasperado, intentando no perder la paciencia.

-Al consejo estudiantil. –afirmó el propio Akashi, reapareciendo junto a Kuroko, quién dio un pequeño bote y se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando recuperarse del susto.

-Akashi-kun, me asustaste. No aparezcas así. –regañó, frunciendo las cejas para reflejar su enfado.

El peli-rojo soltó una risita, disculpándose, aunque a Kuroko le dio la sensación de que no estaba lo suficientemente arrepentido.

Midorima le dio un codazo a Aomine, para que se ahorrara cualquier comentario inoportuno.

-Somos oficialmente los encargados de la obra. –continuó, con una sonrisa siniestramente satisfactoria. – No os preocupéis, ya he firmado yo por vosotros.

-¡¿Qué?! –saltaron Midorima y Aomine, incorporándose el último de un brinco.

-Supuse que, como nadie me detuvo cuando me marché, no habría ningún tipo de problema. -una mirada fue más que suficiente para hacer que Daiki se tragara sus palabras, volviendo a sentare malhumorado, maldiciendo entre dientes. Ese retorcido de Akashi…. –me alegro de que estemos todos de acuerdo.

-Akashi-kun, quedan dos semanas para el festival cultural. –recordó Kuroko, recurriendo a su última esperanza.

-Cierto. Es imposible que podamos preparar una obra en tan poco tiempo. –con el dedo índice y anular, empujo suavemente sus gafas.

-Como os he dicho, tanto el vestuario como el decorado están preparados, se encargaron el propio club de teatro antes de… convertirse en nómadas. El guión también está escrito, solo tenéis que memorizarlo. Yo me ocuparé de la iluminación y los efectos especiales. Por supuesto, asumiré el cargo de director. –sonrió. –no me defraudéis. Recordad nuestro lema: Ganar a toda costa.

Aomine bufó.

-Creo que estas soñando despierto, Akashi. Aunque hagamos la obra –con un movimiento del brazo señaló a todos los presentes. –es obvio que será un fracaso. Además, el público tiene que estar más que aburrida de esa estúpida historia. Está más que vista, nadie se sorprenderá.

-Tienes razón –admitió el capitán, muy a su pesar. -Pero a estas alturas no podemos cambiar la obra. Por ello, tomaremos medidas drásticas para triunfar.

-¿Medidas drásticas? –repitió Kise, temiéndose lo peor. ¿No se atreverá a drogar al público? ¿verdad?... y mucho menos envenenarlo, ¡¿verdad?!

-Chicos, me he perdido. ¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Momoi, harta de ser la única que no pillaba de que iba la cosa.

-Perdona, no quería excluirte. Olvide decírtelo. Vamos a representar una obra de teatro.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos"

-¿Y eso?

-Es una larga historia. –contestó secamente Kuroko.

-Vaya…

-¿Quieres participar? –ofreció Akashi, con una mirada inocente. Obviamente, no iba a decirle que su nombre también había sido añadido junto a los otros seis. Estas cosas deben de hacerse con tacto.

-Pues… -por su mente, como un flash, paso la imagen de un apuesto Kuroko vestido de príncipe azul, cargando en volandas a una exuberante Momoi embutida en un mar de volantes de seda (color rosa) y con una tiara de diamantes. Ambos rostros se acercaron peligrosamente, sus labios se rozaron y…. -¡Kyyyya , sí, sí, me apunto! ¡Me apunto! –gritó mientras agitaba frenéticamente una mano en el aire, mientras que la otra residía en su mejilla derecha, con el rostro ardiendo y echando tanto humo que una locomotora de vapor sentiría envidia.

-¿Eh? ¿Momo-chin se ha roto?

-¿Qué se estará imaginando? –preguntó con cierto desagrado.

-Mejor no saberlo. –Aomine posó una mano amiga sobre el hombro de Midorima, compartiendo su temor. Kuroko, por algún motivo, sintió que su integridad física corría peligro. Kise se limitó a mirar a la chica con una gotita en la cabeza. Típico de Momocchi…

-Ahora, centrémonos en lo realmente importante. –un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del gimnasio. –conseguir que hasta el último miembro del público nos arroje flores.

-Flores no sé, pero tomates… -murmuró Kise para sí. A su lado, Midorima ahogó una risa.

-Las circunstancias apuntan en nuestra contra, pero no podemos darnos por vencidos. No antes de intentarlo. No antes de conseguirlo. Porque vamos a hacerlo, la derrota no es una opción.

-Oi, oi, ¿no se está emocionando demasiado? –Aomine se dirigió a Midorima y a Kise, usando su mano como si fuera una barrera insonorizada. Su escudo invencible tendría algún que otro agujero, porque Akashi le lanzó una mirada para que se callara.

-Después de mucho pensarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que tenemos una única alternativa que realmente asegure nuestro éxito absoluto, sí o sí. Sin fallos, sin lagunas ni espacios abiertos. Un arma definitiva. Implacable.

Observó en silencio la reacción de su expectante público, incapaces de atreverse a mover un mísero músculo.

Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer para conseguir la victoria –repitió, haciendo una pausa dramática. - Y ese eres tú, Ryouta.

-¿Eh?

- Necesitamos tu _sex appeal _Ryouta. –posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-... ¿Eh?

El pelirrojo asintió, dándose a si mismo la razón.

El resto del equipo asintió, conforme. Aunque no sabían muy bien de que iba la cosa, lo mejor en ese momento era no contradecir al capitán. Además, sentían cierto alivio de no ser ellos los que estaban en su punto de mira… pobre alma en pena, cordero de sacrificio…

-Entonces está decidido.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Cuento contigo, Ryouta.

-¡P-pero… yo ya tengo que participar en el café de mi clase! ¡No puede hacer las dos cosas a la vez!

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de eso. -¿se supone que esa era una sonrisa dulce? De sus palabras emanaba una amenaza casi palpable, en su humilde opinión. –Mañana, después de clases, en el aula de teatro. Allí repartiré los papeles. Las prácticas se suspenderán por ahora. –genial, encima les privaba del baloncesto… -no lleguéis tarde.

-¡Pero, Akashicchi, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?!

-Mañana lo comprenderás. Todos lo haréis. –dio una palmada, dando por acabada la conversación. –Podéis marcharos. –echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. -Yo me voy ya, aún hay algún que otro cabo suelto que debo atender. Bien, ¡hasta mañana! –y con un saludo abandonó el gimnasio, dejando a cada cual con sus pensamientos. El bucle de silencio en el que se habían sumido fue roto por Murasakibara.

-Tengo hambre…me voy~ -cogió su bolsa, dirigiéndose a los vestidores. –Voy a comprar un helado de camino a casa, ¿vienes, Kuro-chin? –lo miró por encima del hombro.

-Sí, espérame por favor. –pidió mientras iba en busca de su propia bolsa.

Murasakibara asintió, y decidió seguir su camino hacia los vestidores. Se lo pensó mejor y retrocedió un par de pasos, deteniéndose frente al rubio. Posó su gigantesca mano sobre la cabeza del modelo, dándole un par de golpecitos amistosos.

-Animo, Kise-chin~ -y continuó su calmada marcha .Detrás, Kuroko aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo, alzando una mano en posición vertical delante de su rostro, al pasar frente a Kise, en una disculpa silenciosa por no haberle podido ayudar… o tal vez dándole su más sincero pésame, quién sabe.

-¡Espérame, Tetsu-kun! ¡Yo también quiero ir! –se apresuró a perseguirlo. Diez segundos después de entrar al vestuario, volvió a salir, sonrojada, aparentemente recordando para que servían los "vestuarios masculinos". –Mejor los espera fuera. –murmuró entre dientes, despidiéndose con la mano.

-Yo también me voy. No hay nada que hacer aquí. –con la bolsa deportiva colgada sobre el hombro se levanto, dándole una suave palmadita al rubio en la espalda como muestra de compañerismo. Una vez más, la predicción de Oha Asa había acertado.

Hoy su signo, cáncer, ocupaba el quinto lugar en la escala de la fortuna, rezando la advertencia de "cuidado con las manzanas". Ahora lo entendía.

Miro su palma derecha, donde descansaba un llavero de _Shin-chan_, su amuleto de la suerte en la actualidad. Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar que puesto ocupaba géminis. Si su memoria no le fallaba, el último. Negó con la cabeza sintiendo lástima hacia su prójimo. Kise es géminis.

-Nos hemos quedado solos –Aomine manifestó lo obvio. -… por curiosidad, ¿cuál era la otra?

-¿Qué otra? ¿de qué hablas? –pidió, confundido. Su cerebro todavía estaba intentando procesar los últimos diez minutos, sin contar que tenía un muy mal presentimiento…

-Ya sabes, esas frases cursis que tenías que decir en el café. Murasakibara no recordaba la última chorrada.

-Oh, eso… -Kise hizo memoria distraídamente, actuando su cuerpo en respuesta a una rutina ya practicada. –pues… -se giró, enfrentado al moreno. –algo como "tú debes de ser la delicia más dulce de este establecimiento… -posó una mano sobre la mejilla del otro, acercándose a su oído. –me encantaría poder darle un mordisquito… -cuando parecía que realmente se disponía a morder la oreja del otro, su rostro paso de largo, volviendo a echarse hacia atrás y apartando la mano que aún descansaba sobre el cachete del mayor.- una lástima que esté trabajando"

Aomine parpadeó una, dos veces. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa e incomodidad inicial, estalló en carcajadas.

Kise infló los mofletes infantilmente, rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno, al menos ya no tendré que decirlo…

Entre risas, Aomine logró farfullar algo como "es lo más ridículo que oído en mi vida" y "no me puedo creer que a las tías les gusten este tipo de cosas" y blblabla. Kise ya estaba cansado de que se metiera con él, gracias. Había tenido más que suficiente por un día.

-Bueno, tú fuiste el que me pidió que lo dijera. Deja ya de reírte, ¿no?

Daiki respiró trabajosamente, en busca de oxígeno. Unas doloras carcajadas le dificultaban dicha función vital, pero él podría con esto. Tras un minuto, logró recuperarse por completo.

-Mira el lado bueno –dijo una vez que se había levantado. –gracias a Akashi acabas de ahorrarte cientos de ordenes de alejamiento que seguramente te habrías visto obligado a poner, y a otro centenar de acosadoras. –despeino a Kise juguetonamente, para asegurarse de que no se marchara enfadado. –luego debemos agradecerle por librarte de tu Yuno personal, en plan_ Mirai Nikki_…cquién sabe, Satsuki también tiene el pelo rosa… ¿te lo imaginas? –con una última risa, simuló un escalofrió. –Bueno, yo también me las piro. –revolvió esos cabellos dorados una vez más. -¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana! –despidió alegremente, recuperando su energía habitual. Aomine tenía razón en una cosa, para bien o para mal, ese maldito teatro lo había salvado del café, y la verdad es que no le hacía mucha gracia decir semejantes palabras ante unas desconocidas que ya le daban bastante la vara de por sí, como para añadirle más leña al fuego. Sería como cavar su propia tumba. Entre nosotros…¡al final del día estaría muerto de vergüenza! Sí, sorprendente, increíble, inconcebible, él, Ryouta Kise, también tenía sus momentos de timidez, aunque la mayoría de las veces sabía disimularlo bastante bien. Trucos de modelo, dotes de actriz.

Te lo creas o no, también es un ser humano.

* * *

><p>-¿Este es tu plan infalible…? ¿Que kise sea Blancanieves? -Aomine intentó, de todo corazón, aguantar la risa y no estallar en puras carcajadas allí mismo. Una tarea demasiado difícil para un mero mortal.<p>

-¡Que cruel, Akashicchi! -lloró con lágrimas de cocodrilo, convencido de que se trataba de una broma para meterse con él. -¡Que sea Momoicchi!

-Vale, si insistes. -contestó un poco demasiado rápido, rememorando su fantasía, pero, ya sabes, hay que disimular. Haciéndose la difícil conseguirá que Tetsu-kun acabe rendido a sus pies. Lo leyó en una revista del corazón. Nunca fallan.

-No, tienes que ser tú Ryouta. He estado investigando y, como supuse, eres lo más de moda actualmente. Si bien es cierto que tu mayor apogeo se encuentra en el mundo adolescente, también eres bastante famoso en el ámbito de la segunda y tercera edad. Tus fans presentan una amplia gama de edad… y de sexo.

-Eso significa... que por muy penoso que sea el acontecimiento, si Kise está presente hay una alta probabilidad de éxito. -Midorima se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo. Asintió. -ya veo. Tiene sentido. La gente se centrará en la estrella ignorando todo lo demás.

-Vamos, eres como un objeto de coleccionista. -apuntó Daiki, divertido. -Y aquí la mayoría serán adolescentes... doble premio.

-Pero... ¿por qué de princesa? -insistió, inflando los mofletes. -Momoicchi está más... dotada para eso. -simuló con los brazos una generosa delantera. Recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica.

-Otra investigación demuestra que a las chicas les gusta ver sus ídolos en su lado más adorable (cuál era la palabra... shotas, ¿no?)… y violables.

Kuroko se atragantó con su refresco. Aomine perdió su divina batalla contra la risa.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! -palideció. Ha oído mal, ¿verdad?

-Es la palabra que uso antes Satsuki.

-¡E-es lo que dicen mis amigas todo el tiempo! -se defendió, agitando los brazos a la velocidad de la luz. -¡No digas cosas que se puedan mal interpretar, Akashi!

-¿A Momo-chin le gustan los travestis? -Murasakibara estaba confundido. ¿Eso convertía a Kuro-chin en uno?

-¡No! ¡a mis amigas! ¡a ellas!

-¿Ehhh?... entonces... ¿A las chicas le gustan los travestis?

-No creo que se refiera a eso, Murasakibara-kun. -Kuroko miró molesto la manga de su chaqueta. Una mancha naranja destacaba sobre el fondo blanco.

-Tiene cierto encanto ver a un chico sexy indefenso, vestido de chica. -continuó Akashi, como quien dice que el cielo es azul. -Eso demuestran los test y estadísticas.

-No hay quien entienda a las tías...

Midorima asintió, concordando con el moreno. No se sentía muy cómodo con este tema de conversación.

- ¿Y el príncipe?

-Kuroko.

-¿Eh? -seis voces balbucearon a coro. Kise miró al chico.

-Bueno, si es Kurokocchi... -ciertamente, se sintió aliviado. Por un momento temió que fuera Aominecchi... que mal rollo.

-Un contraparte inesperado. Le da más encanto al asunto. -continuó Akashi, como un experto en el tema.

Kuroko se disponía a protestar, pero Aomine se le adelantó.

-Además, kise pasa por una chica, seguro que a los tíos también le gusta. No notarán la diferencia, ¡Estarán encantados! -se lo estaba pasando en grande. Como jugar a baloncesto en un día donde la navidad y su cumpleaños se habían fusionado. Con zapatillas nuevas. Reflectantes. -¡Y Satsuki será la bruja malvada! -¡Encima hoy estaba que se salía de ocurrente!

-¡Si tetsu-kun es el príncipe yo debo ser su princesa! ¡No podéis ir en contra del destino! ¡estúpido Daiki! -le sacó la lengua, ofendida hasta la médula.

Midorima miró a Daiki: "Mira lo que has conseguido"

Otra mirada menos amable se unió al grupo: "Soluciónalo. Ahora"

Aomine era más que consciente de las miles de amenazas que residían en aquella silenciosa orden. No estaba tan loco como parar contradecir tan descaradamente a su capitán.

-Satsuki, ¿eres tonta? ¿no te das cuenta?... ¡una bruja guapa y que este buena tiene su encanto!, la típica mala sensual, ¡un clásico! -alzó los brazos, hablando como un vendedor de aspiradoras. -Es un hecho que los chicos se mueren por las mujeres fatales. ¡Otro éxito en bandeja!

-¿T-tú crees?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Verdad, Tetsuya?

Kuroko asintió con la expresión en blanco. Ya lo estaban metiendo de nuevo en sus líos.

-Tetsu-kun... -murmuró Momoi, sonrojada. ¡Jamás hubiese imaginado que él era esa clase de chico! Pero... en ese caso... podía aprovechar para ponerse un vestidito ajustado... con algo de escote... recordó el disfraz de bruja que había visto en un catálogo, para el día de Halloween. Se le subió los colores a la décima potencia. ¡Oh, dios! ¡eso era demasiado!

Momoi literalmente explotó en una nube de humo, con ambas manos sujetándose las mejillas.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, entonces?

Ella seguía a lo suyo.

-Me lo tomaré como un "sí".

Antes de nada, que quede una cosa bien clara: Daiki Aomine no es un cobarde, y obviamente no se siente intimidado por Akashi, es solo que morir joven no entraba entre sus planes. Por otro lado, no pensaba morir hasta haber visto a Kise con su empalagoso vestido de más de una docena de capas de volantes brillantes, tal vez con lentejuelas.

Haría fotos. Uy que si las haría.

-¿Y los siete enanitos? -se interesó Shintarou, con un nudo en el estómago. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba "¡peligro!" alto y claro.

Kuroko suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Había perdido su oportunidad para quejarse. "Bueno, siempre pudo haber sido peor..." pensó, mirando de soslayo al rubio (¿sería más indicado decir "la rubia"?). Sonrió ante su ingeniosa broma.

-En cuanto a eso, me he visto obligado a modificar un poco el guión, por falta de personal útil. Los enanitos seréis vosotros tres. -con la cabeza, indicó a Murasakibara (muy concentrado en su chupa-chups de fresa), a Midorima y... ¡bingo! Aomine.

Enanitos… de casi dos metros.

Kise los miró, imaginándolos vestidos para la faena. Fue su turno de destornillas a costa de las desgracias ajenas.

La cara de Midorimacchi era un poema. Mira como Aominecchi mantuvo su boquita cerrada. ¡Ja! Quién ríe el último...

-¿Y los otros cuatro? -preguntó Momoi, con una sonrisilla.

-De año saviático. -cortó con brusquedad Aomine, haciendo gala de todo el sarcasmo venenoso que pudo reunir.

-No, trabajando en las minas de Siberia para ganar dinero. Les falta presupuesto, la economía del país es crítica, ellos viven alejados de la civilización, en lo más profundo del bosque, donde los recursos son limitados, ha estallado la burbuja inmobiliaria y la situación del paro es horrible. Por si fuera poco, con Blancanieves son ocho en la casa, y la mitad de los animales del bosque son sus mascotas. No dan a basto. Es natural que alguno haya tenido que emigrar por el bien de la "familia".

-... ¿Hablas en serio? -Kise miró incrédulo al capitán.

-Sí.

-Kurokocchi, dile algo, por favor.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Es creíble.

-Y racional. -añadió Midorima, acomodándose las gafas.

Kise se sintió ofendido, por lo que se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

¿Qué parte de un cuento de hadas se supone que debe ser creíble y racional? ¡eso le quita toda la magia! ¡Qué vida más triste debían de tener, pobres almas sin imaginación!

-Lo dejaréis caer en algún momento de la obra, como quien no quiere la cosa. Oh, se me olvidaba... haréis multiempleo.

-¡Me dais mucha pena!

Todos ignoraron el arrebato de empatía de Kise.

Murasakibara gimió ante esa palabra, que ocupaba el segundo puesto en su lista negra. El primero le pertenecía exclusivamente a una frase que jamás debió de haber sido inventada, obra del demonio: "sugar free"

-¿Multiempleo? -la cuestión fue formulada por el peli-verde.

-Sí, causa de la falta de personal ya mencionada. También seréis los animales del bosque, el cazador y el espejo.

-Esto es muy cutre. -ya hacía rato que Aomine no se quejaba, por lo que fue su turno.

-Esto es lo que hay.

Kuroko observó al modelo. Jamás había palpado la sensación de derrota tan de cerca, y ciertamente su esperanza inquebrantable comenzaba a flaquear. Él también pensaba que esto era muy cutre.

-Kise-kun, contamos con tu _sex appeal_.

-¡Kurokocchi!

-Si muestras algo de cacho, en plan accidente… -Aomine barajaba sus opciones, dispuesto a recurrir a cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que escuchar a su capitán. Tenía el presentimiento de que si el plan fracasaba, la mayoría de las culpas recaerían sobre él. - Y Satsuki, búscate algo con escote.

-¡No pienso venderme! –gritaron al unísono.

-¡Pero si eres modelo!

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Está vista le pertenece solo a Tetsu-kun! -se señaló el cuerpo con el dedo, de arriba a abajo.

-Gracias por la intención, pero creo que paso...

-Ohh... se acabó el chupa-chups... -rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.-¿Mido-chin, quieres uno?

-No, gracias.

-¡Mido-chin aburrido! ¡Aburrido!~

Akashi les repartió a cada uno un taco de folios, sujetos con clips de colores.

-Memorizarlo para mañana. Comenzaremos con el ensayo en cuanto estemos todos.

-¡¿Todo esto para mañana?! -protestó Aomine.

-ehh... es mucho, Aka-chin...

Suspiró. Si emplearán toda esa energía que malgastaban quejándose en algo realmente útil...

-Al menos las tres primeras escenas. Recordad que vamos contra reloj.

Kise esperó hasta que todos se marcharán, quedándose a solas en el aula con Akashi.

-Akashicchi... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya lo estás haciendo. -bromeó, con una sonrisa. -¿Qué pasa Ryouta? ¿tienes algún problema?

-No... bueno, me preguntaba... -dudó. -me preguntaba como conseguiste el permiso de mi clase para no participar en el café. Esta mañana, nada más entrar, el delegado me advirtió de que ya no era necesario que Murasakibaracchi o yo nos apareciéramos por allí.

-Oh, eso... fue realmente fácil... -recordó como prácticamente se había arrodillado ante él, temblando, rogando clemencia interiormente por haber cometido la osadía de reírse en su cara la primera vez que le pidió, amablemente, que le prestará a Ryouta Kise durante el festival cultural. Bastó una mirada para que cambiara de parecer, ofreciéndole algún otro alumno (así mismo, incluso) para quedar en paz. Tantos como quisiera.

En ese momento, Akashi consideró la oferta, pero decidió que se conformaba con esos dos, Ryouta Kise y Atsushi Murasakibara. No obligaría a nadie a ir en contra de su voluntad. Él era una persona justa.

-Tu delegado es una persona muy sensata. -alzándose de puntillas, palmeó la cabeza de Ryouta. Tras recoger su maleta, se marchó, dejando a un Kise admirado e intimidado al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>-¡Espejito, espejito mágico! ¿Quién es la mujer más hermosa del reino? -trinó Momoi con una voz <em>exageradamente <em>aguda.

Kise se tapó los oídos con las manos. ¿Es que Momoicchi no conocía la palabra sobreactuar?

Miró a Kuroko, buscando consuelo, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por la posibilidad de que estallaran las ventanas. Se alejó de ellas, por si acaso.

-Momo-chin parece un cuervo...

-Di tú que es como si estrangularan a un gato... mientras tocan la flauta en do agudo. -Midorima rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Hoy su lucky item eran unos tapones para los oídos.

-Daiki, responde.

-¿Eh?... ¡oh, claro! -la agonía de sus tímpanos le habían hecho olvidar que él era el espejo. -¡Blancanieves, su majestad!... ¡aunque usted sigue siendo la mujer más tetona del reino!

-¡Tómatelo en serio! -le lanzó el espejo de mano al que realmente se había dirigido, golpeándole de lleno en la cara.

-¡Mira quién habla! -se sobó la nariz, ahora roja. -¡esto no es ópera!

-¡Umf! -se cruzó de brazos, girando la cabeza con dignidad.

-Está bien, pasemos a la siguiente escena. -Akashi dio una palmada en el aire. -ensayaremos el momento en el que Blancanieves se encuentra con los enanitos.

Kise suspiró, acercándose al centro de la sala. Aomine, Murasakibara y Midorima se posicionaron ante él, mientras que la chica regresaba al lado de Kuroko.

-¡Oh, pero que ven mis ojos! -simuló la voz de una chica, actuando de la forma más femenina que sabía. -¿Quiénes son estos adorables pequeños?

¿Pequeños? ¡Si todos eran más altos que él!

-Los enanitos que viven en el bosque. -recitó de memoria, sin expresión alguna. No había diferencia entre Midorima y el buzón de voz del móvil.

-Esta es nuestra casa y... esto... a esto se le llama allanamiento de morada, ¿sabes, muñeca? -decidió improvisar.

-... lo siento Aka-chin, lo olvidé.

Akashi estrujó el taco de folios que sostenía enrollado en la mano. Calma.

-¿No os dije que os aprendierais el guión?

-¡No me ha dado tiempo!

-Yo lo hice... pero no lo recuerdo... creo...

-Yo _sí_ lo he memorizado.

-Te falta emoción, Midorima-kun.

-Hipócrita.

Kuroko ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

-Intentemos la parte en la que Blancanieves huye del cazador. Atsushi, tú interpretas al cazador, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Mmm... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Robarle el corazón a Blancanieves y presentárselo a la reina. Aunque al final le mostrarás el de un jabalí. -Aclaró Momoi con una sonrisa amable.

-vaaaleee~ -se acercó al modelo, atrapándolo en un aplastante abrazo de oso. -Ki-chan, robaré tu corazón. -murmuró melosamente, mientras zarandeaba al chico de un lado parta otro como un muñequito de trapo, dándole felizmente mimos. ¡Ki-chan es tan achuchable!

-Etto... creo que no me has entendido...

- Kise-kun se está asfixiando. Está morado.

El gigante miró a la chica, con una interrogación en la cabeza. Recordó sus últimas palabras: "aunque al final le mostrarás el de un jabalí"

Frunció el ceño. Un jabalí era una animal, y Mido-chin también actuaría como una animalito en la obra. Oh, ya entendía.

Libreó (literalmente soltó) al modelo en el aire, y corrió hacía Midorima con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Mido-chin, abrazo!

-¡No te me acerques!

Y mientras caía la segunda víctima, Aomine se agachó junto a Kise.

-Oi, ¿sigues vivo?

Akashi observó como forcejeaban los dos miembros más altos del equipo. Serían unas dos semanas muy largas.

* * *

><p>-Creo que esto es una mala idea.<p>

-Calla y vuelve a acostarte.

Kise suspiró, no muy conforme, volviendo a recostarse encima de las mesas. Su ataúd improvisado.

-Tu turno, Tetsuya. -apremió Aomine, impaciente por presenciar lo que se avecinaba.

Kuroko se plantó frente a Kise, que cerró los ojos cuando el menor pasó un brazo bajo sus piernas y otro a la altura de la espalda. Se suponía que debía cargarlo en volandas, y el modelo visionaba que acabaría comiéndose el suelo. No es que desconfiara de Kurokocchi, pero...

Escuchó la risita de Aominecchi. Tembló inconscientemente.

-Tranquilo Kise-kun. -alzó los ojos, encontrándose con los redondos orbes de Kuroko, que observaban los suyos fijamente. "Confía en mí" leyó en su mirada.

Kise confiaba en Kurokocchi. Dejaría su vida en sus manos.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando el destino en manos del príncipe. De un movimiento, lo alzó en el aire.

A los tres segundos el doloroso suelo lo acogió encantado.

Podía confiar en Kurokocchi, pero no en sus músculos.

* * *

><p>-Hoy practicaremos unos ejercicios de confianza.<p>

-¿Confianza?

-Sí, es algo vital en los actores. Es muy simple. Hasta vosotros seréis capaces de hacerlo. -Akashi ya comenzaba a sospechar que sus compañeros, fuera del ámbito del baloncesto, eran unos verdaderos inútiles. -Acercaos.

Todos obedecieron.

-Poneros por parejas. Uno debe dejarse caer de espalda, confiando plenamente en que el otro lo atrape para evitar que bese el suelo.

-Por segunda vez. -murmuró Aomine, contemplando de reojo al modelo. Este le sacó la lengua.

-Uno cogerá al otro y viceversa. Una vez que terminéis, cambiar de pareja.

-¡Me pido primen con Tetsu-kun! -tatareó colgándose del brazo del chico, que ni se inmutó.

-¡Jo, yo quería con Kurokocchi! ¡No es justo!

-Mala suerte. Yo llegué primero.

-¡Lucha por él si te atreves!

-¡Lo siento, yo no pego a las _chicas_! -contraatacó Momoi. Kuroko disimuló una risita.

Kise infló los mofletes, un gesto bastante familiar últimamente, pero fueron rápidamente desinflados por el dedo de la chica. El rubio suspiró, rendido. Después de todo, seguía siendo un caballero. No le llevaría la contraria a una dama (sin contar que Momoicchi daba mucho, mucho miedo enfadada, y prefería seguir teniéndola como amiga y no como enemiga). Tendría que recurrir a la segunda opción.

-¡Aominecchi!~

-Entones Shintarou con Daiki, y Ryouta con Atsushi. -cortó Akashi. -venga, ¡manos a la obra!

Momoi sujetó el puño de Kuroko y lo alzó junto al de ella.

-¡Kise-chin será mi pareja! ¡Hurra! -alzó un brazo sin mucha emoción aparente. Kise sonrió dulcemente, recordando lo adorable que era Murasakibaracchi en el fondo. ¡Quién necesitaba a Aominecchi, de todos modos!

Midorima y Aomine compartieron una mirada.

-¡Nosotros empezamos! ¡Venga Tetsu-kun, confía en mí! -ocupó la posición de catcher tras el jugador de baloncesto. El chico se dejó caer sin pensárselo dos veces, siendo sujetado sin problemas.

-Bravo, Momoi-san. -alagó, todavía en sus brazos. -eres muy fuerte. -la respiración del chico rebotó en su mentón.

"Tetsu-kun... ¡Tetsu-kun me está felicitando!... ¡y está muy cerca!... ¡esto es demasiado!"

Momoi sufrió un nuevo ataque de humo, soltando al chico por acto reflejo y delirando palabras sin sentido.

-Ouch. -Kuroko se frotó la rabadilla, adolorido. -No hacía falta que me soltaras, Momoi-san.

Pero la chica estaba demasiado ensimismada controlando una hemorragia nasal como para prestarle atención.

-Nos toca. -Aomine se señaló con el pulgar, indicando que él sería el primero en dejarse caer. Midorima asintió.

Una vez más, el ejercicio transcurrió sin mayores dificultades.

-¡Eres un crack, Midorima! -le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esperabas, nanodayo? -se acomodó las gafas, aunque no era necesario, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Aomine masculló entre dientes "tsundere".

-¡Ahora nosotros! ¡Atrápame Kise-chin!

-¡Claro! -contestó alegremente... hasta que su cara se oscureció de golpe. -¡No, espera un momento! -pero era demasiado tarde, toda la inmensidad del peli-lila caía de espaldas directo hacía su persona.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, tomó aire y estiró los brazos para recibir a su compañero, preparándose mentalmente para el impacto.

Kise sintió que la Torre de Tokio en toda su inmensidad se desplomaba sobre su cuerpo.

-Ahhh... Kise-chin me ha dejado caer... -dijo molesto. - pero no duele... ¿eh? ¿Dónde está Kise-chin? -miró hacia los lados, buscándolo. -¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-K-kise... -murmuró Aomine, pálido como la cal. Momoi ahogó un grito con la mano.

-Un minuto de silencio por Kise-kun. –Kuroko juntó sus manos en una plegaria.

Midorima dejó caer el item de la suerte que llevaba en la mano.

Akashi fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Que alguien saque a Ryouta de ahí, rápido! ¡Atsushi, levántate!

-¿Eh? -Murasakibara se levantó con aquella parsimonia tan propia de él, confundido. Los demás de arremolinaron a su alrededor. No, no se estaban acercando a él, sino a...

Sonrió feliz. ¡Kise-chin no lo había soltado! ¡le había sujetado hasta el último momento!

Por otra parte, siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber que se siente al aplastar a alguien.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hacéis aquí dulces criaturitas del bosque? ¿Queréis ayudarme a limpiar?<p>

Los "animales" lo observaron en silencio. Kise no podía ser más tía ni estudiando.

-... ¿criaturitas del bosque?

Kuroko estornudo. Momoi le tendió un pañuelo.

Al otro lado de la ventana, una brisa primaveral arrancó unos pétalos de sakura de la rama de un árbol, revoloteando por el cielo.

-¡No habléis todos a la vez! -kise recurrió al sarcasmo. Nadie contestó. -¿os habéis puesto de acuerdo para hacerme el vacío o algo?

-Esto es incoherente. -espetó al fin Midorima, zarandeando el guión en el aire. -los animales **no **hablan.

-Es una obra de teatro, Midorimacchi.

Aomine bostezó.

-Sigue sin ser lógico.

-¿Y el horóscopo sí lo es?

-Está fundamentado en una base científica.

-Claro, el ocultismo y la astrología.

-Ignorante. Se basa en el movimiento de los planetas y sus epiciclos.

-Que condicionan el futuro de las personas según su fecha de nacimiento. ¡Lógico y coherente!

-Búrlate si quieres. Siempre acierta.

Kise negó con la cabeza, sin fuerzas para competir con la cabezonería de Midorimacchi. Se dirigió a los otros.

-¿Vosotros habéis hecho un voto de silencio?

Kuroko siguió con la mirada el recorrido de una mosca volando, Murasakibara continuó entretenido con sus patatas.

-Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena -mordió una patata con entusiasmo. Tragó antes de hablar. -es lo que dice siempre Aka-chin.

-Entonces no comas mientras ensayamos y problema resuelto, ¿no?

Frunció el ceño, considerando que con ese trato solo saldría perdiendo. Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a centrarse en su tarea.

-Todavía no me ha dado tiempo de aprenderme esta parte. -confesó la chica, avergonzada.

-Yo no encuentro el guión.

-¿Lo has perdido, Aomine-kun?

-No, sólo no recuerdo dónde lo he dejado.

-Eso es que lo has perdido.

-Técnicamente, solo está extraviado. Hay posibilidades de recuperarlo. -corrigió Midorima.

-¿Ehhh?... ¿No es lo mismo? -se interesó el más alto.

-Comúnmente se emplean como sinónimos, pero sus significados son ligeramente diferentes.

-Siempre se aprende algo nuevo. -dijo la peli-rosa con admiración. Kuroko asintió en acuerdo.

-¿A quién demonios le importa eso ahora? -preguntó el modelo, irritado, agradeciendo el hecho de que Akashicchi no estuviera presente en ese momento. -tenemos cosas más importantes de la que preocuparnos.

-Podríamos simular el sonido de los animales. -propuso Kuroko. -Así sería más realista y nos ahorraríamos de aprendernos más diálogo.

-Kurokocchi... ¡eres un genio! -Kise lo miró como un niño miraría a Santa Claus montado en su trineo tuneado y con un motor de setecientos renos por minuto. ¡Kurokocchi merecía un -cchi en mayúsculas!

-¡Ese es mi Tetsu-kun! -Momoi aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarlo. Como si ella necesitará algún motivo para aplastar a Kurokocchi entre sus momocchis, haciéndolo veinte veces al día (como mínimo).

Midorima y Murasakibara asintieron, satisfechos.

-... ¿Alguien sabe que ruido hacen los ciervos? -como siempre, Aomine tuvo que cargarse la situación.

* * *

><p>-¿No podríamos saltarnos esta parte? –negoció Kise, una vez más recostado sobre su incómodo sarcófago de madera.<p>

-Es el final feliz Kise. ¿No quieres un final feliz?

Midorima imaginó el final feliz al que se refería Aomine. Kise, vestido de novia, siendo cargado en volandas por un Kuroko con esmoquin blanco, las campanas de boda repiqueteando de fondo. Los dos, en su luna de miel, en la intimidad de la habitación de un hotel… los dos, con críos de vocecitas agudas que indudablemente habrían heredado de Kise correteando a su alrededor, repitiendo una y otra vez "Midorimacchi-ojiisan" para que jugara con los cuatro a la vez, cuando se encontraba de visita en las vísperas de navidad. Sintió náuseas.

-¿Mido-chin, te encuentras bien? tu cara está rara….

-Kise tiene razón. Será mejor que Blancanieves se quede vegetal y punto, así se ahorran los gastos de boda.

-¡Eres malo, Midorimacchi! –es normal que el modelo se lo tomara como una ofensa personal, después de todo **él** era Blancanieves… ¿y qué boda? ¡Sí la obra terminaba con el beso!

-Fuiste tú el primero en decirlo. Además, deberíais pensar un poco en los pobres enanitos, obligados a cuidar de su infernal descendencia proliferante.

Los presentes le lanzaron una mirada en blanco. Kuroko se acercó.

-Midorima-kun, creo que deberías sentarte. El calor te está afectando y comienzas a… -con el delo, describió círculos a la altura de su sien. Midorima bufó, pero tomó asiento porque aún necesitaba recuperarse del shock matrimonial.

-¿No podría Blancanieves salir solita del ataúd? ¡ella es una chica muy independiente!

-Eso le quita encanto, ki-chan.

-Ya pero…

-Menos cháchara y a practicar, que el tiempo se nos viene encima. Este es el clímax de la obra, debe quedar perfecto. –dijo Akashi, aunque a los oídos de Kise sonó como una orden.

Tres veces habían ensayado esta escena. Tres veces terminaron con su uniforme limpiando el suelo.

-para vosotros es fácil decirlo… cómo los golpes me los llevó yo. –masculló entre dientes. Tenía tantos moratones en la espalda que parecía un dálmata, y, no es por fardar, pero ya sabes, es modelo… ¡y los modelos se ganan la vida con su cuerpo!

Su campo visual fue atrapado por la inexpresiva mirada de Kuroko. Suspiró. Si seguía insistiendo, Kurokocchi pensaría que no confiaba en él (que no es el caso ¿vale?, solo intentaba ser previsor para evitar quedarse parapléjico en un futuro no muy lejano, eso no es ningún delito, ¿verdad?).

Resignado, se tumbó sobre las mesas. Todo sea por preservar su amistad con Kurokocchi.

Ç-¡Venga Tetsu, demuéstranos el príncipe azul que llevas dentro! –disfrutando de lo lindo, el moreno empujo a Kuroko para que se apresurara. Lanzándole una última mirada por encima del hombro, se acercó a la princesita dormida.

Kise, con los párpados cerrados, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Ese alguien se agachó, provocando que el aire caliente de su respiración revotara en el rostro del modelo. Lo alzó en el aire.

Apretó los ojos con más fuerza, sabiendo lo que tocaba ahora… solo que el contactó con el suelo nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Kurokocchi… -tartamudeó fascinado, con un leve sonrojo por la emoción y la vergüenza. Ciertamente, la imagen de Kurokocchi era impotente desde esa perspectiva, con el mentón en alto, sujetándolo como si fuera una pluma.

La estupefacción de la primera impresión fue rota por una cadena de aplausos.

-¡Así se hace, Tetsu!

-¡Ese es Kuro-chin!

-¡Qué suerte Ki-chan! –se tiró de dos mechones de pelo, mordiéndose el labio. -¡yo también quiero!

-¡Momo-chin está celosa! ¡Celosa!

-Sí, tengo envidia, ¿y qué? –de un tirón, le arrebató la piruleta que el más alto tenía en la boca y la lamió vengativa.

-¡Ahhh! ¡eso es mío! ¡Momo-chin, ladrona! –un puchero se dibujo en sus facciones. La chica sonrió satisfecha con su victoria.

-Eso es un beso indirecto. –intervino Aomine. –Satsuki, le has sido infiel a Tetsu.

La piruleta cayó inerte al suelo. Murasakibara sintió que le rompían el corazón en mil pedazos.

Oi, Satsuki… ¿Qué te pasa? –sacudió una mano ante el rostro de la chica, que ni se inmuto. Una sombra curía sus facciones hasta la nariz. – Oi, responde… me estas asustando…

En una esquinita, Midorima intentó animar a un Murasakibara deprimido y destrozado, pero al acercarse, pisó la piruleta caída en batalla. Junto al crack que marcaba el final del dulce, ambos espíritus, el del caramelo y el jugador de baloncesto de mayor altura, abandonaron sus cuerpos terrenales. Midorima supuso que eso de alentar a las personas no era lo suyo.

Por otro lado, Akashi se acercó al dúo principal.

-Buen trabajo Tetsuya. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Ahora solo queda la parte del beso para cerrar la obra.

Kuroko asintió. Acercó su rostro al de Kise, que esperó a que se detuviera a una distancia prudente. No parecía estar por la labor de hacerlo.

Comenzando a sentirse nervioso, el modelo supuso que pondría una mano como barrera, o tal vez le diera un besito en la frente o en la nariz para disimular. Cuándo comprendió que ninguna de esas cosas iban a ocurrir, y que la trayectoria de los labios de Kurokocchi iban directo hacia los suyos, lo apartó bruscamente con los brazos, rojo como un tomate fosforescente. Por la sorpresa, a Kuroko se le escapó Kise, que cayó sentado al suelo.

-¿Kise-kun?

En el suelo, un rubio abochornado y desconcertado murmuraba cientos de palabra inteligibles, mientras se restregaba nerviosamente el pelo y la cara con los brazos y manos, alternando con una gesticulación descontrolada acorde con sus frenticas frases, que se interponían y superponían entre ellas: "y-yo no estoy preparado para eso", "en el fondo soy una persona muy tímida e inocente", "mi primer beso… quiero reservarlo para una persona especial para mí… ¡no es que Kurokocchi no sea especial!… p-pero no puedo verlo de esa forma… y… ¡lo siento!, si al menos me dejaras un poco de tiempo para pensarlo… tal vez yo… yo podría… ¡Ahhhh!"

Kuroko no entendía absolutamente nada.

-No es necesario que lo beses de verdad, Tetsuya, basta con que lo finjas. –aclaró Akashi, contemplando a Kise con una sonrisa divertida y compasiva al mismo tiempo.

-Oh. –Kuroko asintió.

Y continuaron con el ensayo como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque Kise interiormente daba las gracias al cielo porque los otros no les estaban prestando atención cuando ocurrió el… llamémoslo "malentendido".

En la salida, Momoi se reunió con Kuroko.

-¡Gracias por esperarme Tetsu-kun! –su entusiasmo repentinamente se convirtió en vergüenza, entrelazando nerviosamente los dedos tras la espalda y dibujando distraidamente circulitos en el suelo con el pie. –Ano… Tetsu-kun… me preguntaba si… si podrías… cogerme como Ki-chan… solo un momento… ¡S-solo si quieres claro! ¡No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres!

Kuroko suspiró. El patio de la escuela estaba desierto, solos los dos. Darle un caprichito de vez en cuando no le haría ningún mal, ¿cierto?

Momoi cerró los ojos, desilusionada al no recibir respuesta y suponiendo que debía interpretar su mutismo como una negación, cuando sintió que la alzaban en brazos. Observó a Kuroko a través de los ojos que solo una chica enamorada es capaz de comprender, sintiendo como si flotara en una nube al ser cargada por su amado príncipe azul.

Un extraño ruido escapó de los labios del chico.

Momoi pasó del cielo al infierno en un milisegundo.

En el suelo, la chica apretó un puño, furiosa. Lentamente, con un tono demasiado agudo, habló.

-Tesu-kun… ¿eres capaz de coger a Ki-chan pero no a mí?

"Tetsuya, no sabes lo realmente afortunado que eres al que este enamorada de ti"

Kuroko pensó lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, el día tan esperado llegó.<p>

En la puerta del gimnasio, que ese día funcionaría como un teatro provisional, colgaba un cartel escrito notablemente a mano. Rezaba: "PROHIBIDO HACER FOTOS Y/O VÍDEOS. CUALQUIER MATERIAL SERA CONFISCADO. EL INTENTÓ DE VENTA ILEGAL SERÁ SEVERAMENTE CASTIGADO, AL VIOLAR LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y LA PRIVACIDAD DE LOS ACTORES. "

Ignorando tan extraña amenaza, los alumnos de Teikō se amontonaban y empujaban por entrar, parloteando al mismo tiempo. Entre ese apogeo de voces en plena pubertad, sobresalían las palabras "Kise" y "estrella".

En poco tiempo el gimnasio quedo repletó y las sillas plegables agotadas, pero eso no impedía que los alumnos continuaran entrando en tropel, asentándose en el suelo o de pié junto a las paredes. En algún momento, sería imposible que cupiera ni una sola aguja más.

Escondido tras el telón, Midorima contempló a tal inmensidad de público. Ni en sueños hubiera imaginado que acudiría tanta gente… impresionado, se percató que muchísimos adolescentes portaban uniformes distintos al de su escuela. Uno, dos… hasta cuatro institutos diferentes logró identificar.

-Guau, ¿tanta gente hay en nuestro instituto?–Aomine se asomó a su lado.

-No, también hay gente de otras escuelas.

-Vaya con Kise… -se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo. Desde luego, si alguien vendía una grabación de ese día podría construirse su propia estatua de oro con esmeraldas por ojos. Sonrió siniestramente.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –Midorima lo miró con desconfianza.

-En lo nervioso que estoy al pensar que actuaremos ante TANTA gente y que cualquier error será visto por TODOS y trasmitido entre sus descendientes por toda la eternidad. –contestó a traición, sonriendo satisfecho al notar como las facciones del otro se tensaron notablemente. Sintiendo algo de pena, le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro. –pero seguro que tú no tienes esos problemas tan tontos, ¿verdad Midorima?

-¡P-por supuesto que no! Estar nervioso antes un partido es ridículo… es decir, mis tiros nunca fallan y…

-Te entiendo perfectamente. ¿Es ese tu objeto de la suerte? –señaló un loro de peluche sujeto sobre su hombro con una cuerdecita (un poco cutre, si le permitían opinar).

-No seas ridículo. Ese peluche es parte de la decoración. –se acomodó las gafas, con una sonrisa arrogante. -¡Mi objeto de la suerte es ropa interior con estampados de mi deporte favorito! por supuesto, en mi caso son balones de baloncesto…

Aomine obvió la última parte.

-Tío, más que un enano pareces un pirata. En serio, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte un loro?

-¿Loro? Eres más inculto de lo que pensaba. ¿No ves que es un periquito?

-¿Periquito? –enarcó una ceja. -Eso es un loro lo mires como lo mires.

-El dependiente de la tienda aseguró que era un periquito. –sentenció con firmeza.

-Para mí que te han estafado, oye.

-¿Qué sabrás tú?

-¡Chicos, estáis aquí! –Momoi los interrumpió, con un vestido antiguo de fiesta color negro, algo gótico, que usaría durante su interpretación de la madrastra de Blancanieves al principio de la obra. Posteriormente deberá sustituirlo por un manto marrón sucio, que se enrollará alrededor de los hombros y la cabeza, para ser la ancianita que le dará la manzana fatal a la inocente Blancanieves a traición. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto. –Akashi-kun nos está esperando, quiere decirnos unas palabras antes de empezar… ¿Midorin, por qué tienes un loro? -

¡Es un periquito! -¿Y… por qué tienes un periquito? -¡Porque los enanitos viven en armonía con la naturaleza, panda de ignorantes! ¿Soy yo el único que se ha visto la película para informarse y documentar?

-Con ese objetivo, sí.

-Bueno, yo de pequeña me leí el cuento…

Midorima sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Seguro que no tantas adaptaciones como yo! –fardó, orgulloso de si mismo.

-Seguro que no, Midorin. –Momoi le dio la razón de buena gana. Si algo había aprendido, era que la mejor manera de contentar a Midorima era decirle exactamente lo que quería oír. –¡Ahora vamos con Akashi-kun, que terminará enfadándose conmigo también!

Una vez reunidos, Akashi dio una palmada para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Hoy es el gran día. ¿Estáis listos? -¡Sí! –seis puños se alzaron en el aire, aunque solo dos con auténtica emoción (Momoi y Kise, por supuesto). A los demás parecía que les cobraban por hacer ese gesto, porque la desgana que mostraron no era para menos. Parte de sus personalidades, dirían para defenderse, pero a Aomine es que simplemente le resbalaba la obra.

Por otra parte, Kise estaba emocionado. ¡Le encantaba actuar y dramatizar era lo suyo! Todo sería simplemente perfecto si no llevara ese delicioso vestido amarillo y azul, con un corsé dolorosamente apretado ciñendo su cintura, para aparentar unas curvas que la naturaleza reservaba a las mujeres, y esa linda diadema roja con un lacito incrustada en su pelo. Sí, ignorando el pequeñísimo detalle de que interpretaría a la princesita Blancanieves delante de quien sabe cuántas personas, y muy consciente de que dicha jugosa noticia saldría en las revistas de cotilleo, se lo pasaría bastante bien.

-Empezamos en diez minutos… ¿es necesario decir que tiene que quedar perfecto?

-Se da por sentado.

-Me alegra oír eso. Voy a revisar las luces una última vez, no os vayáis muy lejos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, voy un momento al baño.

-Te quiero aquí en nueve minutos, Daiki, -Sí, sí… -se fue a la carrera, flotando el pico de su gorrito de gnomo a su paso.

Ignorando el hecho de que los trajes de enanitos se veían ridículos en esos tres rascacielos, ya que los miembros del club de teatro no estaban dotados ni de lejos para ser jugadores de baloncesto y les quedaba pequeño, y en ciertos lugares apretados, el vestuario estaba bien conseguido. A Kuroko su traje de príncipe azul, de color celeste (ya resultaba un poco empalagoso tanto celeste en una persona, pero no se puede ser quisquillosos), le iba que ni pintado, y en el caso de Kise, se suponía que una buena parte baja del vestido se arrastraría por el suelo, para dar una mayor sensación de ensueño, pero a nuestro modelo rubio le quedaba ligeramente por encima de los tobillos. Que oportuno.

Momoi no mencionó que le apretaba un poco la parte del busto, aunque saltaba a la vista.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta Midorimacchi, pero tienes un bicho de felpa en el hombro.

-Es parte del traje. –repitió exasperado. –y **no** es un loro.

-Sí tú lo dices…

-Mientras Mido-chin sea feliz~

-¡Ya es la hora, todos a sus puestos! –apremió el capitán, apareciendo. –Satsuki, dirígete al escenario, tu abres la obra. ¿Daiki aún no ha regresado?

-Estoy aquí. –saliendo de la nada pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Kise y Midorima, que se encontraban juntos. -¡Vamos a triunfar!

-Pareces muy animado, Aomine-kun. –Kuoko lo miró con sospecha.

-Voy a interpretar una obra de teatro junto a mis amigos y compañeros de equipo… ¡cómo no iba a estar emocionado!

-¡Lo importante es que nos lo pasemos bien! –Kise se adelantó, dando saltitos. -¡divirtámonos!

-Pareces un niño, Kise-kun. –con una sonrisita le siguió, perseguido a su vez por Aomine y Murasakibara. Midorima se quedó rezagado, observando como se alejaban las espaldas de sus compañeros. Miró al moreno con el ceño fruncido. Simplemente, algo no cuadraba.

Finalmente los siguió.

La obra transcurrió sin muchos sobresaltos (eludiendo la puesta en escena de Kise, donde los gritos femeninos, y más de uno masculino, dominaron la estancia, vociferando cosas como "¡cásate conmigo!" o "¡me da algo!". Más de una, muy a su pesar, tuvo que salir un momento a tomar una bocanada de aire fresco… y bueno, mejor no mencionar la parte en la que Murasikabara, disfrazado de cazador feroz, persiguió a Kise de una manera tan intensa que hasta un espectador se subió al escenario para proteger a la princesita, enfrentándose al gigante morado. Que encantador. Kise le prometió firmarle un autógrafo más tarde si se bajaba del tablado y… que apartara su mano de ahí, si era posible), hasta que llegó el turno de que aparecieran nuestros queridos enanitos (en este caso, fueron las risas las que ahogaron cualquier otro sonido) y Midorima se percató de que uno de los espectadores estaba haciendo fotos furtivamente, a pesar de que se les había advertido concienzudamente de que eso estaba absolutamente prohibido.

-¡Eh, tú, el de la última fila! ¡¿No sabes leer?, no se permiten las fotos! –arrancando el periquito/loro de su hombro, lo lanzó como si fuera un tiro de tres puntos, dando en el blanco, obviamente. Cientos de pares de cabezas se giraron en la dirección de aquel atrevido estudiante, pillado con las manos en la masa y castigado por ello. Menuda potencia de tiro, pensaron, cuando aquel pobre diablo no recuperaba el sentido.

-¡Guau, Mido-chin tiene una vista increíble!

-Tú espera hasta que se quite las gafas. Y no digas nada que no esté en el guión, que luego Akashi se enfada. –susurró.

-¡Mine-chin tampoco sigue el guión! –protestó, en el mismo tono.

Midorima se acomodó una vez más las gafas, ya por costumbre que por verdadera necesidad.

-Los otros cuatro enanitos se encuentran actualmente en las minas de Siberia, recaudando fondos.

La obra retomó su curso.

Por último, llegó el momento del colofón final, la parte más esperada de la obra: el beso que despertará a la princesa de su encantamiento.

Como tantas veces habían ensayado, Kuroko alzó a Kise de su jaula de caoba, un auténtico ataúd que sabe dios de dónde lo habían sacado el club de teatro, y contempló su rostro dormido, pacífico, sus largas pestañas imposibles.

-¡Que mujer más bella! ¿Pero, qué cruel ser podría desear algún mal a tan inocente criatura? –Kuroko habló con más sentimiento de lo que jamás lo había hecho en su vida, algo impropio de él. -¿Podrá una muestra de amor verdadero romper tan dañino hechizo? -acercó su rostro al de Kise, lentamente.

El público guardo un silencio sepulcral, reteniendo la respiración.

Kuroko sintió la tranquila respiración de Kise haciéndole cosquillas en las pestañas y el rostro, y pensó que realmente tenía los delicados rasgos de una chica. Notó como temblaba imperceptiblemente en sus brazos.

Cerró la distancia, posando un delicado beso justo al lado del labio, en la mejilla. Sus pestañas revolotearon mientras abría los párpados lentamente, pero con una gracia sutil.

La escena culminó con un abrazo, la princesa aún sostenida en los brazos del príncipe.

El teatro explotó en aplausos y silbidos, Se cerró el telón.

* * *

><p>-Shin-chan, ¿Qué es esto? –Takao levantó un CD, que había encontrado al fondo de una caja en la habitación de su amigo, mientras éste ordenaba el armario. En la etiquetita de identificación se podía leer "Kise y los tres basquetbolistas".<p>

-Oh, eso. –Midorima lo tomó para estudiarlo de cerca. –es una obra de teatro que hicimos en el instituto. El maldito de Aomine preparó una cámara sin decirnos nada y lo grabó todo. Al final, Kuroko lo descubrió y yo confisqué la grabación. Ha estado aquí desde entones.

Una gigantesca sonrisa se abrió camino por las mejillas del ojo de halcón. -

¿Tú, actuando? ¿Junto a los demás monstruos de la generación milagrosa, eh?... ¡Esto no me lo pierdo!

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Takao!

-Oh, venga, no seas aguafiestas… por cierto, según el horóscopo hoy tu "objeto" de la suerte es una reunión con tus viejos y nuevos amigos, ¿no? –dijo distraídamente, atento a la reacción del más alto. Su espalda se tensó en el reconocimiento. Sonrió satisfactoriamente. Shin-chan es tan predecible. -¿Qué te parece si organizamos una? Y vemos el DVD…

-Mmmm –era todo lo que necesitaba Takao necesitaba oír.

-¡Está bien Shin-chan, yo me encargo de avisar a la gente!

* * *

><p>-Lo del DVD me parece muy bien y eso, pero… ¡¿Por qué demonios tenemos que verlo en mi casa?! –Kagami golpeó la mesa con el puño, furioso.<p>

-Ya empiezas a hablar como Shin-chan. –Takao rodó los ojos, preguntándose porque un alma tan salada como él estaba rodeada por gente tan sumamente sosa.

-¡No me compares con este tío! –gritaron al unísono. Después niegan que se parecen, si es que…

-¿No ha venido Kise-kun?

-No, hoy tiene un trabajo importante que no podía cancelar. –explicó Kasamatsu.

-Es una pena. –apuntó Moriyama, suspirando decepcionado al comprobar que solo había dos chicas en la habitación: la tabla de planchar y la pechugona rosa. Las dos le habían dado puerta en un tiempo récord.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número de teléfono? –preguntó el capitán del Kaijo, alzando una ceja.

Takao guiñó un ojo.

-Kukuku… tengo mis contactos. –contestó misteriosamente. Los demás lo miraron con una gotita.

Bueno, describamos la situación actual. En el encantador apartamento de Taiga Kagami se apretujaban todo el equipo Seirin (entrenadora y mascota incluidas) con cinco de los seis miembros de la generación milagrosa, en ausencia de Kise, y todos los jugadores principales de sus respectivos equipos. Como sardinas en lata.

-¡Veamos ese maldito CD de una vez! –ordenó Kagami. Por una vez, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Nadie habló hasta que la obra terminó y la pantalla del televisor quedó con interferencias. El CD comenzó a rebobinarse automáticamente.

Las carcajadas inundaron la sala.

-¡Esto vale su peso en oro!

-¡Kise se ha lucido!

-¡Ya puedo morir en paz!

-Sí, fue todo un éxito. –acordó Akashi, satisfecho de su obra maestra.

-¿Al final te lo quedaste eh, Midorima? –sentado encima de la mesa por la falta de espacio, Aomine sonrió de lado. –Qué conste que el mérito de poder ver hoy esta grabación es solo mía. –se señaló con el pulgar.

-Bien por ti. –respondió Kagami.

-Si vendemos esto nos forramos fijo. –propuso Imayoshi. –Sería un desperdicio no hacerlo.

-¡Eso pensé yo! –saltó Aomine. –pero estos no me dejaron. –con la cabeza, señaló a sus antiguos compañeros de Teikō. -

Mientras Ryouta Kise no se entere…

Aomine sacó el DVD, sujetándolo entre sus dedos.

-Eso es una mala idea.

-¡Pobre Kise!

-¡También os pondréis vosotros en ridículo!

-¡Vamos, vamos, que solo era una broma! –se defendió Aomine. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara aparentar, se preocupa por sus amigos y no le haría una jugarreta así a Kise ni de broma. Grabó la obra de recuerdo.

-Pues yo sí lo decía en serio. –tan sincero como siempre, habló Imayoshi. –son cosas de negocios, nada que ver con las relaciones personales… -

Ups, lo siento Aomine-kun. –Kuroko tropezó con la pierna de alguien y derramó el zumo de naranja que llevaba en la mano sobre la blusa del moreno, bañando de paso al disco.

-¡Tetsu ten más cuidado!

-Lo siento.

-Aquí. –Sakurai le pasó un pañuelo, mientras Kuroko sujetaba el disco para que pudiera limpiarse libremente.

-Tks, esto no sale.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –se disculpó Sakurai.

-Tú no tienes que disculparte. –gruñó Aomine.

-¿Alguien quiere más zumo? –preguntó Kagami. Varias manos se alzaron.

-Iré a hacer más. –se ofreció Riko, haciendo un ademán para levantarse.

-No te preocupes, ya voy yo.

-Eso, que para algo es tu casa, Kagami. –Hyuga hizo un gesto con la mano para que se diera prisa, de broma.

-Zumo de naranja casero. Esto es calidad. –dijo Izuki. Varios en la sala rieron.

Entonces sonó un ruido extraño, nada que ver con el zumbido de la licuadora.

-¿Q-qué es esto? –Kagami, estupefacto, alzó algo destrozado entre el puré y la pulpa de naranja. Parecía… un CD demacrado y triturado. -¡¿Cómo demonios ha llegado esto aquí?!

-¿Ese es la grabación de la obra? ¡Kagami, te la has cargado!

-¡Ten más cuidado hombre!

-¡A ver si te fijas un poquito más en lo que le echas al zumo!

-¡Eso, que nos podría haber envenenado!

-¡Yo no he sido! –se defendió Kagami. -¡No tengo ni idea de cómo puñetas habrá podido llegar eso ahí!

-¡Ahora dirás que le han salido patas y ha ido solo ¿no?!

-¡Ya sé! ¡el CD lo tenía Kuroko! –se giró hacía él. -¿No es así?

-Sí.

-¡¿Lo veis?!

-Pero luego te lo di a ti, Kagami-kun. Debes haberlo echado en la licuadora junto a las naranjas sin darte cuenta.

-¡Bakagami!

-¡El pobre no da para más!

-¡O-oye!

Mientras la discusión continuaba en la sala, Kuroko salió al balcón, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y de la refrescante brisa de inicios de primavera, recién acabado el invierno.

Kise-kun le debía una.

Como no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, decidió acabar con la fuente del problema y destruir las pruebas del delito. Es decir, adiós CD. Nada más fácil usando su falta de presencia.

En fin… pobre Kagami-kun, solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Altibajos de la vida.

Además, no es que lamentara mucho la pérdida, después de todo, el tenía su propia copia personal, que tomó la libertad de hacer antes de que Midorima confiscara la grabación. Como amigo, se veía en la obligación de proteger la reputación y el frágil ego de Kise… y bueno, es su príncipe azul ¿no?

Mañana le cobraría su ayuda a Kise pidiéndole que lo invitara a un helado. Conociéndolo, seguro que aceptaría encantado.

Sonrió, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol antes del ocaso y la agradable brisa que marcaba el inicio de una nueva estación.

* * *

><p>Derechos de autor: la expresión "las momocchis de momocchi" fue tomada del fic "Una de cal y otra de arena" de Tulique.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado! ^.^


End file.
